


I'll Be Your Home

by lastchildofkrypton



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Tumblr fics, sanvers fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchildofkrypton/pseuds/lastchildofkrypton
Summary: Short Sanvers fics because who doesn't need more Sanvers fluff in their lives?





	1. Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first post on Ao3 but I thought I should check it out. These are a series of little fics that I posted to tumblr. No beta so all mistakes are my own! Enjoy!

Kara walks into the alien bar and smiles when she sees Alex and Maggie sitting in a booth in the corner. Her sister is smiling, watching Maggie throw her head back, laughter shaking her entire body. She can’t help but notice how relaxed Alex looks; the way her smile curves up a little more and her eyes sparkle a little brighter than she’s ever seen them. She walks over and stands at the end of the table gently tapping her fingertips on the wood.

            “Hey Kara, what’s up?” Alex greets her sister, Kara smiles at both of them.

            “Not much I didn’t know you two would be here.” She lies.

Of course she knew they would be here. Where else would they go for a drink and a round of pool? She decided this morning when Alex mentioned that she was going out with Maggie, again, that it was time for her and the detective to have a little chat.

            “You want a drink?” Alex asks, sliding out of the booth.

Kara nods and slips into the seat Alex has vacated. She watches her walk up to the bar and looks back to Maggie.

            “So Kara-”

            “I’m going to make this quick before Alex comes back,”

Maggie’s expression waivers slightly at the sudden seriousness in Kara’s tone; she hasn’t spent much time with her girlfriend’s sister. What little she does know about Kara is mostly from Alex’s nearly constant talk about her. Maggie and her family aren’t close and that makes Alex and Kara’s relationship all the more refreshing.

            “If you hurt my sister, I will unleash an amount of pain that you never thought possible. I will make your fights with the aliens of this city look like a play date.” Kara loosens her jaw muscles and pushes her glasses further up on her nose, “Do you understand?” She asks with a sickly sweet smile.

Maggie is shocked by the words coming out of Kara’s, or should she say Supergirl’s, mouth. She is almost positive that they are the same person. The similarities are abundant and both of their relationships with Alex would explain a lot. She is a detective after all; a damn fine one at that. She swallows around the newly formed lump in her throat and nods, plastering on her best smirk,

            “Whatever you say, Kara.” She makes sure to emphasize her name, “For the record, I’m not planning on hurting Alex, ever.”

            “Good. Then we shouldn’t have a problem.”

Kara looks up to see Alex walking back toward them and stands up. She takes the beer bottle Alex is extending to her and points toward the doorway.

            “Oh, there’s Winn and James.”

She looks to Alex like a child looking to their mother for permission. Maggie smiles to herself, the drastic change in Kara’s behavior is astonishing.

            “Go hang out with your friends.” Alex says, receiving a tight hug from her little sister.

            “I’ll see you guys later. Thanks for the drink.” She turns almost all the way around, “Bye Detective Sawyer.”

Maggie nods her head and smiles, “Good seeing you, Kara.”

With one more hug Kara bounces off to talk to Winn and James who are already much too loud for the small amount of people in the bar. Alex slides back into the booth and looks to Maggie who already has her eyes on her face expectantly.

            “So what were you two talking about?”

            “Nothing really,” Maggie tries to brush it off but can’t get the image of Supergirl smashing her skull out of her mind, “Your sister is, um,”

            “She’s the best, isn’t she?”

            “Yeah,”

            “I wish you two would hang out more. You could have a whole odd couple dynamic, you know? Badass Detective and sweet reporter, that’s the stuff they make T.V. shows about,” Alex smiles, clearly amused by her own ramblings.

Maggie nods, taking another large sip of her beer before asking, “She is, right?”

            “Is what?”

            “Sweet?”

            “Of course, haven’t you seen her? She wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

Maggie laughs, a nervous chuckle and looks toward Kara; she knows that ‘wouldn’t’ and ‘couldn’t’ are two very different things. Looking back to her girlfriend she wonders how long Kara and Alex will hold up this charade. She redirects her gaze as quickly as possible when Kara looks back at her.

            “Yeah, you’re right.”


	2. Nerds

“Okay, my turn. Give me the remote.”

            “No way, what if you crash it?”

            “Schott, I am a detective with years of tactical training, I think I can handle this.”

            “Fine, but if you wreck it you’re getting me a new one, Sawyer.”

Alex walks up to J’onn who has been standing behind them silently for the last fifteen minutes. She scoffs and places a hand on her hip.

            “What the hell are they doing?”

            “It seems Mr. Schott has a new toy.”

            “I have to go check in with surveillance. Make sure they get back to work.”

Alex nods, “Yes sir.”

She walks over to where Maggie and Winn are both looking up at a mini drone that’s flying around in circles above their heads. Winn has a worried look on his face. Maggie is smiling brightly, trying to make it a do a loop.

            “It’s not a model airplane. Be careful.”

            “Winn, relax,”

            “Hey babe, what are you doing?”

They are both startled by Alex’s voice and Maggie quickly tries to hide the remote control behind her back. Winn grabs it from her hands before it can crash into a row of computers behind them. J’onn already made it clear that if there is any property damage that it will be coming straight from Winn’s paycheck.

            “Uh, nothing, what are you doing?”

She can tell by Alex’s raised eyebrow that she is trying to bite back a sarcastic comment.

            “Following orders to make sure that you two actually get some work done today.”

            “We’ve been working,” Winn is quick to defend himself.

            “Yeah, we just took a little break to check out R and D’s new drone. I mean you have to admit that it’s pretty cool.”

            “You know we have big drones that they’re testing right outside. They’re like ten times that size.”

            “Yeah but I can’t fly those.”

Alex smiles at Maggie’s childlike response. Her eyes are bright and her dimples appear next to her wide smile. Winn is smiling too and she can’t help but be thankful for the way that Winn and Kara have taken Maggie into their group, like she’s been there forever.

            “You can barely fly this one.”

Maggie elbows Winn lightly in the ribs and he coughs dramatically.

            “Plus this one is so cute.” Maggie walks up and kisses Alex chastely on the lips, knowing that she is usually against PDA at the DEO but hoping she is distracted enough to let it go this time.

            “Fine, but you need to get back to work now.” Alex tries her best to be firm.

            “Five more minutes, mom?” Winn asks,

            “Yeah, we’ll let you have a turn.”

            “It’s amazing that the DEO has hired children.”

Winn and Maggie look at her expectantly,

            “Fine, five minutes, but it’s my turn first.”

She holds out her hand and Winn places the remote into it.

            “Your girlfriend is the best.” He whispers into Maggie’s ear, loud enough for Alex to hear.

            “Damn straight.” Maggie agrees.

Alex turns away from them before allowing a smile to come across her lips.

            “Alex, be careful!”

J’onn’s going to kill all of them.

 


	3. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick little Sanvers wedding day fic

Her hands are shaking. The normally steadfast, determined, well trained agent is anxious. She feels the way that she only does when in the presence of her detective. Maggie isn’t even in the room and yet her fingers are cold, her hands are trembling over the lace on her hip, and Kara has already chastised her for chewing the lipstick off of her bottom lip.

            “Oh my beautiful Alexandra,” Eliza has tears in her eyes when she walks into the room, her hands are over her mouth but Alex knows she’s smiling.

She fights her own tears and lets her mother take her into a hug. Kara stands in the corner in her deep purple dress, a nice change from her usual royal blue, although _blue brings out my eyes, Alex._ She watches her mother and sister hug each other like they are holding on for dear life because Alex is eternally grateful for Eliza’s understanding, and her acceptance, and Eliza feels it every day; in the calls that come more frequently than they ever did before, in the visits to Midvale, and her inclusion in planning today.

            “Your father would have loved this.”

This spurs another round of tears and Kara doesn’t fight it anymore. All three women stand in a moment of silence for Jeremiah. They wait like if they do he will walk through the door in his tux, smile on his face, and he’ll make a joke to lighten the mood. They wait even though it will never happen. Cadmus took him away the same night Alex proposed to Maggie because _Life is too short and if we wait, we’ll miss all the great stuff._ Jeremiah is gone and his absence is missed, of course it is, but there is happiness in every cell of Alex’s body when she thinks about what she is about to do.

There’s a gentle knock on the door and Kara answers it. Winn is standing with a broad smile on his face. He is shifting his weight from foot to foot and fiddling with his tie, the one that matches Kara’s dress.

            “Uh, I don’t want to rush any dire primping or whatever it is you’re doing in here, but if we don’t hurry it up we’re going to have a very impatient Detective on our hands. She’s already threatened to kick me out of the wedding party if I don’t hurry it along.”

            “What is she getting cold feet?” Alex asks, only half kidding.

            “No, the opposite actually,” Winn steps into the room and extends his arm to Alex, “She is just really ready to be married to you.”

Kara squeals and Alex giggles, blushing a deeper red than ever before. Eliza runs her hands on Alex’s back as they walk toward the chapel.

            “Are you ready for this?” Eliza asks.

She isn’t threatening or even unsure, but she always believes in having options, even on a day like today.

            “More than ready.”

There she is. The calculated, determined, sure of herself agent that Alex has trained her whole adult life to become. Kara leans in to signal for the music to start, but not before catching a glimpse of Maggie. She fights the butterflies in her stomach because she has never seen her sister this happy. She’s never seen her _sisters_ this happy. After all, with everything that Maggie did to try to save Jeremiah, the way she loves Alex, and the way she loves Kara and Eliza and Winn and J’onn, there’s no way she isn’t Kara’s sister now too.

J’onn clears his throat behind them and takes Winn’s spot, wrapping his arm around Alex’s. He smiles down at her and he could not be more proud. Winn and Kara walk down the aisle in front of them, standing across from Maggie and her little sister.

Maggie doesn’t give them a second glance. Her eyes are fixated on her fiancée, her soon to be _wife_. She is stunned into a wide eyed silence, grinning like a doofus. Kara watches her sister lean in to whisper something which makes Maggie giggle and shake her head, shoving her back behind her playfully.

            “Maggie looks happy,” Winn whispers into Kara’s ear and she nods. She takes one more second to look at Maggie before turning her own attention to Alex.

Kara knows Alex hates this part. She knows she hates the attention being placed solely on her, Maggie hated the idea too which is why she chose not to walk down the aisle at all. Eliza had other plans for Alex though. _You may not get a conventional wedding but I want your father, well, a father figure to walk you down the aisle, Alexandra. This is important to me, please._

So Alex did it, but Kara can tell by the tightness in her jaw that she is nervous. She knows she’s already made J’onn promise not to let her fall and she is walking quicker and quicker to get to her fiancée, _the love of her life_.

J’onn kisses her cheek and takes a seat next to Eliza. Alex stands in her spot next to Kara and after adjusting her dress, finally looks up into Maggie’s eyes that are already waiting for hers. They take her breath away, she nearly chokes. Maggie leans into her ear and whispers,

            “You ready, Danvers?”

All the nervousness she was just feeling disappears completely and it is just the two of them. It’s just them embarking on their most complicated mission to date, but the well trained Agent Danvers has prepared, she’s studied, she’s fought and won, all to get her to this moment. It’s all led her here and that’s how she knows she’s ready.


	4. Sister Day part 1

It had been tradition since Alex got her driver’s license. Once every few months her and Kara would disappear, just the two of them for an entire day; no cell phones, no work, just the two of them. They would spend it together, catch up on their lives, eat way too much food, and do stuff that they may be a little too old for. The activities have changed a little since they were kids but the sentiment has remained the same.

Kara has been looking forward to this for weeks. Sister days are fewer and far between now that she’s Supergirl. So the plan today is to spend it exactly the way they used to when they were teenagers; mini golf, ice cream, and a swim in the ocean.

            “You ready to lose, Supergirl?” Alex asks with a cocky grin.

            “No way, you’re going down.”

The mini golf place is almost empty, school hasn’t let out yet, so there are a few older couples and families with really little children. Kara hits the ball and it flies past the hole.

            “You know you’re supposed to put it _in_ the hole right?”

            “Ha. Ha.”

            “Maggie told me the other day that she’s never been mini golfing can you believe that?”

Kara raises an eyebrow and smiles, “We’ll have to change that, won’t we?”

            The ice cream stand, the one they found a few years ago run by the adorable old couple and their children, is a little busier than the mini golf place but Alex and Kara smile while they wait in line.

            “What are you going to get?”

Alex bites her lip in contemplation for a minute, “I think I’ll get rocky road.”

            “That’s different.”

            “It’s Maggie’s favorite. I thought I’d give it a shot.”

Kara smiles wide again and shakes her head, “Okay weirdo.”

By the time they finish their ice creams and make their way to the beach, the sun is about to set and the air is beginning to chill. But this was in the plan, so they take off their shoes and roll up the bottoms of their jeans.

            “Hey Danvers, you even know how to swim?”

Alex spins on her heel. Her shocked expression is enough to make Kara giggle and Maggie smile. Alex looks between both of them barely able to speak.

            “What are you doing here?”

            “Kara invited me.” Maggie says as if it were obvious, even though she knows Alex had no idea that Kara called her.

            “You did?”

Kara nods, “I may have broken the no cell phone rule while you were in the bathroom. I just thought that today was something we could share.”

            “What about tradition? What about it just being the two of us?”

Alex asks mostly to make sure this is something Kara actually wants.

            “That’s what’s so great about traditions,” Kara shrugs, “you can share them with whoever you want.”

Alex blinks, against the wind or to push back tears Kara isn’t sure. Either way her expression is elated and Kara feels her own heart lighten.

            “So are we swimming or what?” Maggie asks.

She is immediately pulled by both Danvers sisters into the ocean, fully clothed; initiated into Sister Day, and extremely happy.


	5. Kryptonite Bullet Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie helps protect Supergirl

Alex asked her not to come, begged her, but she was determined to help with the mission. As a detective Maggie is not used to backing down from cases that seemed impossible or terrifying, she was just doing her job. This mission however was intimidating enough to shake Supergirl, and it did.

Kara is standing, cornered by two Carggites, or is it one? One Carggite that has triplicated itself; one of them has run off to distract the tactical team. He has escaped from the DEO with a gun filled with Kryptonite bullets and Kara is kicking herself for asking J’onn to get some of it back from Clark.

Alex is walking down a hallway, she’s pretty sure she saw the Carggite run down this way. When she reaches the end there’s nothing there. She reaches up to her ear piece,

            “Delta Leader to Gamma leader, no sign of him down here, what’s your status?”

She waits for a second before Maggie’s voice comes through the static.

            “Gamma to Delta, no sign of him here either. I’m moving my team upstairs.”

            “We’ll continue to sweep down here.”

Maggie moves with her team up the metal staircase, trying to keep her boots as quiet as possible. The warehouse is dark and wet. Water is dripping down the walls even though it’s on dry land and it hasn’t rained in days. She shakes her head; she needs to keep her focus. She directs half of her team to her right and the other half to follow her.

            “You don’t want to do this,” It’s Kara.

            “Your mother sentenced me to Fort Rozz and I lost my entire world.” His voice is loud, echoing off of the cement walls, bouncing around making it hard to tell where exactly it’s coming from.

            “I know and I’m so sorry, but don’t hold me accountable for what my mother did to you. I can help you.”

            “No you can’t, no one can help me now.”

Maggie follows the voices. She knows Kara is doing her best to keep him talking. She knows that Kara is aware there is a team here looking for her. What Maggie doesn’t know is that the Carggite has the gun held to Kara’s head.

            “Please, let me try.”

Maggie is right on top of them, she can tell because she can hear the shiver in Kara’s voice. She can hear how tired she is, how scared she is. Maggie signals for her team to stay hidden behind the wall, ready to take the shot if need be but she continues into the room where Kara is trapped.

            “Hey, if you want to use those bullets on someone, use them on me.”

There isn’t time for anyone to react. The Carggite turns himself back into one person and turns, gun raised.

            “Alright then, if you insist. There’s enough to go around.”

A glowing green bullet leaves the gun, the shot causing deafening echoes, Maggie tries to jump out of the way but it gets to her too quickly. The bullet rips through her skin; it’s hot, then instantly cold. She falls to the ground, grabbing her thigh where the bullet is lodged. She screams but it’s masked by the sound of another gun shot, then two more. She looks up through blurry vision to see Alex hovering over her.

If she could hear anything at all she would hear Alex, the leader that she is, yelling orders. Asking Kara if she’s okay, telling her men to get a med evac and to detain the prisoner, because she doesn’t shoot to kill, just to maim. She looks down into Maggie’s eyes and she can see the tears pooling in them. Maggie reaches her hand up to touch Alex’s cheek but she’s dizzy and she misses so Alex grabs it and runs her thumb over her knuckles. She’s saying something but Maggie’s ears are still ringing, but either way it’s comforting.

When they get back to the DEO, Maggie is drugged up and Dr. Hamilton takes the bullet out of her leg. Alex watches to make sure it all goes off without a hitch, to make sure there’s no other signs of injury. Kara is nearly inconsolable. Alex notices her through the window and goes to comfort her, because Maggie is here, she’s okay.

            “Kara, come here.” She wraps her sister into a hug and she can tell the exposure to the Kryptonite, though a small amount, has taken a toll on her. “She’s okay, I promise.”

            “I know, physically. She probably hates me, Alex. I got her shot I wouldn’t blame her.”

            “This isn’t your fault. Maggie knows that, we all know that.”

This is where Alex and Kara are too similar. Everyone else’s problems become their own and there is no talking them out of it. They bear the weight of the world and it’s always heavier on days like these,

“She was asking about you before. She wanted to make sure you were okay. Doesn’t sound like someone who hates you to me.”

Kara looks up uncertainly, her eyebrow is raised and she is biting her lip. Alex bites back a laugh at this reaction because she knows that this news actually makes Kara extremely happy but she doesn’t want to show it. Not when Maggie is still in so much pain.

            “You want to go see her?”

Kara nods and walks through the door. Alex stays in the doorway, allowing them to talk this out on their own.

            “Hey Little Danvers,” Maggie’s smile is dopey, “glad to see you’re okay.”

            “You too. Listen Maggie, I want to thank you for-”

            “Nope,” Maggie cuts her off, “no thanks necessary. I mean it.”

            “Well even if it’s not necessary, thank you.”

Maggie smiles wider, her eyes are barely open and she laughs when Kara leans over and gives her a gentle hug.

            “Anytime Little Danvers, well maybe not anytime I don’t think bullet holes are really my look.”


End file.
